Hidden Truths
by tilly.maria
Summary: Sequel to Caution to the Wind.. Casey wasn't the only one with a big secret. Find out what happens when Derek is faced with several truths.
1. Secrets and Goodbyes

**Hidden Truths**

**A/N****: Sequel to ****Caution to the Wind. Takes place about 8 years later. **

**Casey's P.O.V.**

Casey sighed in frustration as she tried to write the next chapter in her novel. Writing for teenagers was proving to be more difficult then she imagined. Why she was wanting to write for teenagers, when she was doing very well as a children's author, she didn't know. Maybe its because she wanted to connect with all the confused teenagers out there. It was so aggravating because she kept writing about her days in the Venturi/MacDonald house hold; and those were days she was trying to forget. It had been four years since she had stepped foot into that house. After Micheal had turned four, he had started questioning where Casey was going to on the holidays. Plus Casey hated leaving him, he was the love of her live and her only tie to Derek. _Argg.. Must not think of Derek.. Its been eight years.. Lizzie and Mom don't even talk about him to you. Why does he still haunt my head... and heart..._The answer was simple.

Micheal was literally a mini replica of Derek. Mikey was the reason for Casey to go on. The reason Casey wrote children's books. He even helped, her books were stories she had made up for his bedtime and he loved to add to them. Mikey was also the reason Casey wrote under a pen name and was slowly leaving Casey MacDonald to disappear.

Patricia Jean MacDonald was the author of the latest series of children's books and was world famous for them. No one but her agent, Samantha Cook knew what Patricia looked liked. Casey didn't do public interview or pictures. All interviews were done through Sam. All articles wrote on Casey with these interviews were conveniently done by Sam's husband Micah. Both of who were Casey's closest friends and Micheal's god-parents. Not even the Cook's family knew Casey was Patricia . Casey didn't want to be famous, because then people would want to know about Micheal and that would lead to who Micheal's father was. And that was something that never would be told. Only three people knew that Derek Venturi, Ex-Maple Leaf Hockey star/Rising Photographer, was Micheal's father. Casey, Micah and Sam. Only they knew that Micheal was after Derek's middle name, not after Micah. Lucky for Casey, Micah and Sam knew how important this secret was.

It still upset Casey that none of her family could meet her precious son But unless she found a Derek look a like (which would likely cause them to have her seek therapy), who was willing to pretend Mikey was his (causing her to explain the dire need for lying to her family, thus once again leading to therapy), and love her and Mikey unconditionally, it was just not possible. No, Mikey was her only family now. Well, Mikey, Sam, Micah and their twins: Allie and Johnny short for Allexis and Jonathan. Either way, Casey changed her number, painfully and mentally saying goodbye to her mom, Lizzie, Ed, Marti, George and Derek. Because of this reason, no one could tell Casey the news. News that would change everything in her life dramatically for the second time in her life.


	2. Truth Kills

**Derek's P.O.V.**

Derek waited impatiently for the doctor to come out. He and Jane had been going through hell. Little Marti hit by a car and the doctors weren't sure she would pull through. Jane was in a state of shock, she had not said a word since she had seem her eight year old daughter run into the road after her puppy and struck down by a car. Derek was a mess. His baby girl was hurting. The reason for his interest in photography, his inspiration, the only thing that kept him going since Casey had left him. _Oh God, even while my daughter lays in a hospital bed in critical condition, I selfishly think of Casey. _

That last thought made him so angry at himself, he un-meaningfully yelled at the next nurse he saw.

"When the hell am I going to find out about my daughter?" he bellowed, scaring the poor your girl who just walked in. After seeing her face and fear, Derek immediately felt bad and resigned himself to apologize. "I am so sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I .. I mean.. we..my wife and I are just anxious to know what is going on."

The nurse softened, "It's understandable. Actually I came to tell you the doctors are ready to talk to you." At this Jane and Derek jumped up and ran down the hall. Once they got there they realized the doctors looked grim.

"Mr. and Mrs. Venturi, I am sorry, there was nothing we can do. There is too much internal bleeding. She is just losing blood to fast and several of her organs are damaged. Unfortunately, we would not be able to get enough donations quick enough to replace the damaged ones. Children's organs are so much harder to come by." At this Derek and Jane just broke down. "I do want you to know that as of right now we are still giving her blood transfusions and that she will be conscience by tomorrow. Unfortunately the blood transfusions will only keep her alive for a few days before her organs completely die and her body shuts down."

"Will she feel any pain?" Derek was able to manage.

"Well Mr. Venturi, honestly there will be slight discomfort, but we will be keeping her on heavy pain medication. We could keep her in a drug induced coma until Martina passes,.if you and your wife would prefer, but honestly I don't recommend it. This is your chance to say goodbye, show her your love, bring in her favorite story book and read to her. Let the family come and see her. Just be there."

"We understand.." Derek started to cry.

"One more thing. Which parent had type O blood. It be easier to get the blood from one of you if possible. I know its seems silly but blood donations are down this year, so we try to get it from the family if possible." At this statement Derek looked confused because Jane looked frightened for a moment instead of upset.

"Must be Jane. I am type A."

"Well Mrs. Venturi. If you would come with me?"

Jane just stood there. "Well go on Jane. Its for our daughter." Jane shook her head. "Dammit Jane. I know you are upset but so am I. I can't give my blood and you donate atleast once a year."

"I can't Derek. I am type B." Jane barely whispered so low Derek wasn't sure he heard her right.

At this the doctor realizing want Jane had just implicated, quietly left the room.

"Did you just say you are type B?" Jane nodded. Derek looked horrified. "How does that work Jane. If I am type A and you are B and Marti is O then how the _FUCK _does that work?" Jane started sobbing even harder and just shook her head. "Are you telling me that that little girl in there, that I have gave my heart to isn't even mine?"

Jane continued to sob but managed to get a few words out. "She is yours now, in every way that counts. You have been her everything as well. She was such a daddy's girl. She loved.. no loves you more then anything. Please understand. My parents kicked me out, her real father wanted me to abort her the day he found out."

"Wait, wait.. you knew she wasn't mine? You _**KNEW?!**_**" **How could you lie to me? This also means you were cheating on me. I may not be the smartest guy but I can count backwards. That was the only reason I believed you!" Derek was almost fully yelling at this point.

"I know, I know. I wanted to tell you so many times, but you loved her from the start. I knew you still cared about me, so I thought maybe, just maybe I could make you love me again. Instead you gave you entire heart to Marti, and I am thankful she was able to have a father to love her, since own wanted her dead." At the thought of never knowing Marti, never loving her, Derek softened. No matter what, Jane was right there. Marti was his, but now he was losing her. Jane was sobbing uncontrollably. "It's my fault. God is punishing me for lying to you all these years."

"Shut up. You will not make this about you. We will pretend to be the happy parents we have always been come tomorrow, for _our _daughter's sake. But I promise you, we are through." Derek spat as Jane just sobbed in her hands. With that Derek walked down to the gift store to see if they carried any of the books Marti loved. When he got there he found he had a little luck left. They had a copy of **Derek Learns to Play Hockey**by Patricia MacDonald. The MacDonald lady was Marti's favorite because the main character was named Derek like her daddy. _Oh god, her daddy, luckily she will never have to find out that he wasn't her daddy. _Derek thought bitterly and thankfully. He wouldn't have been able to stand it if Marti had found out and one day thrown it in his face. As he looked at the last name MacDonald, he had a fleeting thought of Casey. Quickly he brushed her out of mind. Right now was solely Marti time, just like the last eight years.


	3. Pills and Tears

**Two Weeks Later**

**Still Derek's P.O.V**

Good to his word, Derek had made the rest of Marti's life joyful; at least he prayed so. The rest of his family had been there supporting him all the way. None of them knew the truth yet. The funeral had only been 4 days ago and Derek wasn't ready to discuss any of it. He was too busy thinking of the lost angel. He had lost he second love of his life. Man, he could not believe that the two things he lived for were the two things he was living without. It was a nightmare. Derek only wanted to sleep and dream. It was wrong but he dreamed of Casey and her comforting him. While he slept, Jane reached into the medication cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Sequel 100mg. The doctor had prescribed them to help her sleep and help her sleep they would. She lost her baby and her husband. Well the way she saw it, this way she would have her baby. And with that Jane took the entire bottle of pills. It wasn't until the next day Derek discovered her cold in Marti's bed. At the moment he felt truly alone.

**Casey's P.O.V.**

It had been almost three weeks since she had changed her number, dyed/cut her hair and started to wear colored contacts. Mikey hadn't like it at first, complaining Mommy didn't look right. Now he was almost immune to it. She sighed as she started the next chapter of her teen novel. Suddenly the door swung open and Sam came running in.

"Casey, have you talked to your family recently?" Casey sighed, she hadn't told Sam about cutting out her family. As far as Sam knew Casey changed her number due to a "fan" getting a hold of it and harassing her to meet his children.

"No, why?" Casey played off stupidly.

"I can't believe they haven't called you. That Derek wouldn't have called you." Sam was mumbling.

At this Casey was concerned. Derek's name was forbidden. None of the three friends spoke it, "Why what is it?"

"Casey, there is no easy way to say this, but Derek's daughter died after being hit by a car and then Jane killed herself. It's all over the news." Casey sharply breathed inward. Silently thanking God her family and Derek were alive. Then she realized Derek must be in incredible pain "Case, did you hear me? You should probably call them. And for God's sake tell Derek about Mikey. Its time. He's just lost everything. You and his son can be there for him."

"NO! I need you to watch Mikey for a week or two. No don't argue.." Sam shut her mouth. Once Casey made up her mind, there was no arguing. Mikey had the same annoying habit. "I am not showing up eight years later, saying 'I am so sorry your wife and daughter passed away but here I am with your son, whom I have hid from you for eight years. Doesn't he look like you?' No thanks, that conversation is not happening. Honestly I am going to make sure he is okay but as far as he will know I have moved on and Mikey does not exist."

"Casey, you can't hide him forever. Its not fair to Derek or Mikey. They deserve to know about one another."

"Sam I promised myself Mikey would come first in my life. Not only that, I promised Mikey the day he was born I wouldn't let anyone hurt him. There's a chance that Derek will see Mikey as a replacement. Just a child that doesn't meet up to his daughter."

"Thats an unfair assumption, Case. You don't know how he will act."

"No, but I am not taking a chance." Casey replied as she picked up the phone to call Nora. After 40 minutes of sobbing from her Mom, Casey jumped into the car to go home for the first time in four years.


	4. Meeting Again

**Casey's P.O.V.**

"Breathe.." Casey found herself saying and had a flash to the day she found out she was pregnant. It was kinda ironic. Both times she was attempting to figure out what she would say to Derek. She breathed deeply once more before she mustered up the courage to knocked on her mother's door. She was still unsure what to say but it was now or never. She raised her hand to knock, when the door opened.

"Casey?! WOW. What are you doing hear? We haven't seen you for four years. Nora is going to freak!"

Marti was literally shouting. Casey was shocked to she how grown up Marti was. So shocked that she didn't even realize that Marti was hugging her. "Case, its awful. Smerek is so depressed. You wouldn't believe everything that happened. Of the public is having field day. Smerek has been hiding out here. Wait, how did you find out? No one could get a hold of you." Marti stopped to let Casey answer.

"Ummm..Umm.. I saw it on the news. Sorry about the number. I.. I.. couldn't afford the phone bill." Casey quickly lied. All these years of writing did improve her lying. "So Derek is here?" _Shit, I was hoping not to see him yet.. if at all. I was planning on just checking in with the family and making sure he was alright._

"Yeah, he's actually upstairs right now. Well come on. Dad and Nora are getting food for dinner. It's just me and Smerek." Marti basically pulled Casey in.

**Derek's P.O.V.**

_Great, just fucking great, _Derek thought. He heard Marti talking to someone but didn't recognize the voice. He just hoped it wasn't another person coming to see if he was okay. He was sick of everyone. Slowly he got out of bed to peek downstairs and face the inevitable of talking to whoever it was.

**Both**

"Marti, I don't think I should see him just yet. We haven't talked for over eight years. I just came to check in on him.

"Don't be silly, Smerek loves you," causing Casey to jerk at the word love and start to trip and miss seeing Derek in front her, with a very shocked look.

"Casey, still Klutzy as ever." Derek said as her caught her with an amused grin. The first he smiled in weeks. He couldn't help it. Just her presence made him feel better. Then he felt awful for feeling that way. He wasn't suppose to feel happy, but the smell of her strawberry shampoo was intoxicating.

"Huh, hi Derek." Casey looked flustered and confused.

"Ok, this is my cue to leave." Marti said as she walked away, yet no one noticed.

**a/n: ok ppl so I never asked before, but should I continue? Seriously, help a girl out and review. Good or bad. Let me know if it's worth it. But I really hope you guys are enjoying it. **

**P.S. If you are lost remember this is a sequel.**


	5. Feelings and Tequila

"So, what are you doing here, Case?" Derek asked once they got into his room.

"I thought I would check up on you."

"Oh."

"Well, I saw what happened on the news."

"Yeah, well if only they knew the whole story, the press would really be here."

"Should I ask? Do you want to talk about it?" Derek looked at Casey and started to cry. "Der, it's okay we don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"No Case, its not that. I haven't told any one yet. I am not sure how to. I feel so bad because I am the reason Jane killed herself."

"Derek, you can't blame yourself..." Derek quickly interrupted.

"No, you don't understand. I was going to divorce her. And before you interrupt," Casey closed her mouth, " I was going to divorce her because she lied to me, to everyone. Marti wasn't mine and she knew. She _FUCKING _ knew and let me believe for 8 years that little Marti was mine. God knows I loved that little girl, but what would have happened if her real dad came back into the picture and wanted to claim her. I let everything important to me go for that little girl. I lost you. When I found out, at the hospital, I felt so bitter and pissed," Derek paused to breathe. "Case, the worse thing is, I thought of you for the entire 8 years and felt guilty. Now I feel even worse."

"Derek, I am so sorry. I don't even have the words." Casey gently patted him on the back as he cried. She wasn't for sure what to do. Part of her wanted to dig Jane up and kill her all over again. Another part wanted to tell Derek about Mikey. And the third part wanted run. She was really leaning towards the third.

"It's okay. I will be fine. I am glad you are here, though, I need a friend."

"Derek, you have plenty of friends."

"Yeah, but not any that know me like you. Hey I got an idea, let's go get a drink!"

"Derek, you are really upset. Are sure thats what you want?" Casey was not sure he should be drinking. Derek sat straight up and wiped his eyes.

"Honestly Case. I just need to forget. What better way then to have a drink with a friend I haven't seen literally in years. Unless you want to talk more and since my stuff is too depressing, we can talk about why you have been avoiding the family."

"Ok, well let's go get that drink." Casey said in a very shaky voice. "Come on lets go." Quickly she got up. There was no way she was even touching that subject.

**At the Bar**

"Derek, DE-Rek! I think you have had enough." Casey was worried. Derek had been drinking non-stop since they got there. This was a mistake. She should of just called her mom, instead of being rash and coming back home. This was a big mistake.

"Come on Spacey. Lighten up." Derek slurred. "I am just having a good time with the love of my life. Is that too horrible? I mean, I am the cause of my wife killing herself, my baby wasn't mine and I gave you up all for a lie. Its time I make up for lost time." With that Derek stumbled up to Casey and kissed her. For a moment, Casey kissed him back, absorbed in bliss. She could tasted the tequila on his breathe and it was making her as drunk as he was. _No, this isn't right. He's drunk and mourning. He doesn't realize what he's doing. _Casey pushed Derek away.

"Derek, we can't do this. Not now. Not ever. We are the past. You need to move on." Casey pleaded.

Derek gave her a mix between a smirk and a sneer. "Move on?! I tried! Believe me, I did, and look where it got me. Let me guess you moved on. I know you did. I heard you talking to him earlier." He accused.

"Derek, what are you talking about?" Casey sighed. This was going to be a long night.

"Earlier, when you went to the bathroom, you took so long, I followed you. You were on the phone with _Mikey. _Telling him you were on business and you would be home soon. Is that what I am to you, business?"

Casey decided to go with it. Half truth, she told herself. "Yes, I love Mikey. He's wonderful. No, he doesn't know why I am here and will never know. One day, I hope you can meet him but not yet. Not for a long time." Derek sat there in silence for a moment.

"I am sorry, Case. I don't know what I was thinking of course you moved on. I don't know, I guess I was just hoping.. that.. you.. know... maybe.. just.. maybe... that if me and you could get back together.. then I could forget about the bad things. It could be how it was suppose to be. We could start a family. We could have everything. Marti mentioned before we left that your phone had been shut off for awhile. I could take care of you, better then this Mikey guy." Derek smirked again.

"Derek, you are rambling. Look lets get you home and sleep. You are drunk." Casey said, trying to ignore everything he just said.

"I guess. Whatever, Case." Derek said giving up. He was too drunk to put up too much of a fight as Casey dragged him out of the bar and helped him into the car.


End file.
